


An Alpha's Second

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek catches his betas in the middle of Erica's gang bang, and he's none-too-thrilled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alpha's Second

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe in which Erica and Boyd don't run and Jackson sticks around, i.e. Derek has a pack. Prompt: Your character catches mine having sex with someone else.

“What’s that?” Derek asked quietly as he looked up to the darkened apartment building where he lived. He could hear his betas growling, and he lived on the tenth floor.

Peter rolled his head with a side-long look as soon as he climbed out of the Camaro. “If you don’t know what _that_  is—” he began and Derek took off before Peter could finish.

Derek didn’t spare time waiting for the elevator, and swiftly used acrobatics to scale the fire escape to pull himself onto the landing outside of his living room window. He froze at the sight before him: Erica surrounded by Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson, all of them nude and all of them in varying degrees of transformation.

Erica was in some balance between standing and sitting on Isaac, who was laying on the coffee table, with his grip around Erica’s throat as he fucked her from below. She couldn’t sit because Jackson kept tugging her back up by the length of chain binding her arms behind her as he slammed into her ass. Erica, though, had her yellow eyes focused on Boyd, who stood in front of her and carefully held her hair as Isaac fucked her mouth on Boyd’s dick. Boyd looked speechless, and his mouth dropped open when Isaac forced her until her nose was pushed up against Boy’d lower belly. Erica’s lips curled just slightly in a smile before she bucked with a moan when Jackson tugged on the chain and set into a pace that had her yanking her mouth off Boyd to bare her teeth at Jackson before Isaac was grabbing her throat again.

Having seen enough, Derek easily climbed up to his bedroom, let himself inside, and set off the proximity alarm in the process. He heard their growling, snapping, and scrambling in the room below, and scowled as he came out on the spiral stairs before flipping over the side and landing with a heavy thud on the concrete floor.

“Erica stays,” Derek said in a loud clear tone. He raised his red-eyed glare to see them all staring at him fearfully. He lunged and roared a snarl at the boys who dispersed to different corners of the apartment, except for Isaac who nearly collided with Peter, who was stepping off the elevator.

Derek sneered at Erica and saw her fearfully quake under his gaze before he reeled back the wolf and stood to pull off his shirt. “Put this on and come with me,” Derek said as he held out the t-shirt to her. He tried to keep the hurt out of his tone, but it must’ve been there because Peter didn’t let it go unchecked.

“Weren’t you  _just_ saying that Erica could be your second and she’d never undermine your authority?”

“Shut up,” Derek spat in Peter’s direction before helping Erica up and leading her toward the spiral stairs to head up to his bedroom. He hadn’t yet told her that much, but clearly, she needed a reminder of who she had to answer to for her actions.


End file.
